In a known manner, the superconducting machines have the value of being able to be more compact, lighter and more efficient than the conventional machines.
A machine has already been proposed comprising an armature that is conventional in terms of rotor coupled to a static superconducting inductor based on a concentration of the magnetic field flux created. In this type of machine, the inductor can be kept static since it uses superconductivity properties requiring cryogenic means.
The inductor, as illustrated in FIG. 1A, consists of two solenoids in which opposite electric current i1 and i2 flow, generating magnetic fields B1 and B2 between the two solenoids S1 and S2. A set of several plates Pi of superconducting material connect the two solenoids. The function of these plates and their orientation is to screen the normal component of the magnetic field and thus impose field lines between the plates.
In order to further improve the performance of this type of power electric motor by intensifying the magnetic field created, the present invention proposes an electric motor comprising a new type of inductor based on superconducting material.